Porn
by KareO
Summary: Casi se le para el corazón. La imagen más erótica que podría haber visto nunca. Ella estaba justo ahí, separada por unos centímetros de pared de donde él había estado. Y había estado masturbándose. AU. Oneshot. Editado.
1. Porn

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: he decidido editar algunos aspectos del fic, sólo ligeramente. Lo he modificado formalmente y cambiado algunas frases que no encajaban del todo.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Drisfruten de la lectura.**

 **Avisos: contenido sexual, leed bajo vuestra propia decisión.**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

—Deja de beber.

Cuando Sakura actuó por primera vez pretendiendo hacer de madre, la única forma que tuvo Sasuke de contestar fue pegando un sorbo más grande a su lata de cerveza. Miró socarronamente a la pelirrosa tirado desde el sofá de su casa, la lata reposaba sobre su estómago que, para variar, estaba desnudo.

—No sé cómo tengo que decirte que no eres mi madre.— Espetó él. Un deje asqueado tintaba su voz.

—Y yo no sé cómo decirte que aquí no vives tú solo, Sasuke.— Contestó Sakura, se acercó a él ligeramente molesta por un discurso que ya venía repitiéndose de hace tiempo y le arrebató la lata.— Es _nuestra_ casa, tu padre te ha invitado para que convivas, no para que lo destruyas todo y de paso eches a perder tu salud.

—Hmp.— El joven se estiró más en el sofá, acomodándose e ignorando a la mujer que tenía frente a él con los brazos en jarra.

Sakura miró al pelinegro por última vez y empezó a recoger todo el desorden. Los ganchitos tirados por el suelo, manchas pegajosas de dios-sabe-qué en el sofá, más latas de cerveza, cigarros, cenizas… No, esa no era su labor, pero bien sabía que su hijastro nunca lo haría. Y no quería que a la vuelta de su viaje de negocios, su marido encontrase a un hijo sobrio y la casa desastrosa. No es que ella tuviese ninguna obligación de mantener la casa limpia, pero aquella suciedad era una jodida provocación. A qué, aún no lo sabía.

Mientras ordenaba, Sasuke seguía los movimientos de la ojijade con la mirada, simulando que veía la tele y que cambiaba de programa basura a programa basura con el mando sujetado con desgana.

Observaba cómo ella se movía, y no sabría explicar qué era lo que resultaba tan magnético de sus movimientos. No es que aquella mujer tuviera un cuerpo escultural, de hecho no se parecía en nada a las mujeres con las que compartía cama, pero había algo _hechizante_ en las respuestas de sus cuerpos al otro.

Cuando se agachaba, se le levantaba la camiseta, dejando que la fina piel de la baja espalda se revelase. Era todo un morboso y se lo reprochaba a sí mismo. Miraba con absurdo deseo los movimientos de aquella mujer con la que jamás podría compartir ni siquiera un revolcón rápido. Se tranquilizaba y se justificaba a sí mismo diciendo que sólo miradas de recelo, nerviosas. Tensión y poco más.

Apenas habían hablado desde Sakura se convirtió en una Uchiha, la esposa de Fugaku, y su relación era tan falsa como sus intenciones. Ni Sasuke la odiaba, ni Sakura no lo deseaba.

Él hería y ella se hacía la herida.

Al llegar la noche, cada uno se encerraba en su cuarto, uno al lado del otro.

Cuando no estaba Fugaku es cuando menos se veían, aprovechaban para esconderse de ellos mismos. Sakura llevaba una botella de vino a su dormitorio, y Sasuke cerveza. Ella caía ligeramente adormilada a las dos copas, y Sasuke aguantaba hasta la madrugada bebiendo, fumando y viendo porno, pero nunca se masturbaba.

Toda la situación era tan bizarra y morbosa, que cuando acababa exhausto y aburrido por el ordenador y los gemidos que provenían de él, dejaba la silla de su escritorio y encendía un cigarro. Se recostaba sobre la pared contigua a la del cuarto donde Sakura dormía, e imaginaba mientras fumaba cómo sería practicar todo lo visto con ella.

Pero Sakura no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Se despertaba a las pocas horas de quedar artificialmente en un duermevela por la pequeña dosis de alcohol y el agotador día de trabajo.

Y siempre que su marido no estaba, Sasuke aprovechaba para ver porno. Al principio eso la molestó, casi pega un grito del susto, pero el escándalo de las primeras veces fue siendo sustituido por una embriagadora sensación de estar escuchando y deseando lo mismo que su hijastro. Se recostaba sobre la pared que comunicaba ambos dormitorios y encendía un cigarro, fumaba mientras escuchaba los gemidos. A veces acababa masturbándose contra la pared misma. Y hoy estaba terriblemente cansada y ansiosa, no haría daño a nadie.

Decidió dejarse la ropa y subió su camiseta para tocarse los pechos, dejándolos al aire, expuestos al humo y al frío aire de la habitación. Se desabrochó la tira del pequeño pantalón, los gemidos seguían viniendo del cuarto contiguo. Se imaginó cómo sería que Sasuke le tocase así, y cuando alcanzó el orgasmo no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, un grito lo suficientemente flojo como para que no se escuchase más allá del dormitorio, pero lo bastante alto como para oírlo desde la pared de al lado.

Sakura se quedó recostada donde había estado desde un principio, calmándose por la intensidad del pequeño orgasmo, recuperando el aliento.

Pero oyó un golpe. El mismo golpe que se escucharía si Sasuke hubiese dejado caer otra lata de cerveza al suelo.

—Mierda.— Susurró ella, ¿Sasuke habría escuchado…? Era casi imposible, imperceptible. Pero no tuvo tiempo a alertarse siquiera.

Escuchó cómo Sasuke salía de su cuarto y cerraba la puerta con un portazo.

 _No, no puede ser._ Abrió los ojos asustada pero manteniendo su posición, con la mano aún entre sus piernas y el torso expuesto, el pelo desordenado y sudando por los nervios y la excitación. Sasuke _no sería capaz de entrar._

Pero no fue así.

El moreno abrió de golpe la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero se veía perfectamente su pequeña figura en la pared, recostada, extenuada y con la mano…

—Oh, Dios…— Susurró él.

Casi se le para el corazón. La imagen más erótica que podría haber visto nunca. Su _madrastra_ estaba bañada por un pequeño haz de luz del exterior. El cuarto permanecía oscuro, excepto la mirada nerviosa de la pelirrosa. Ella estaba justo ahí, separada por unos centímetros de pared de donde él yacía. Y había estado masturbándose.

Sakura no se movió, estaba tan impactada y avergonzada que solo atinó a murmurar su nombre.

—Sasuke…

Sonó casi a un gemido.

Él dio un paso adelante en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y echó el pestillo.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Flavours

Ella tenía muchos sabores. Sabían sus besos, su piel, su olor.

Usualmente ella lloraba o gemía cuando él los disfrutaba. A veces arrancaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que almizclaba la saliva, otras arañaba sutilmente la curvatura de sus caderas. También hacía hervir su cuerpo de ira o enrojecerlo del llanto.

Sabía que él no era para ella. Sabía amargo.

No era de lejos perfecta, pero simplemente sabía. Tenía demasiados sabores.

A veces ella susurraba, acogía su nombre de una forma tan suave y quebradiza, que traspasaba todo su ser. A veces eso le bastaba para encender una duda constrictora en él.

"No soy para ti", decía ella.

Y él acariciaba con la lengua el centro de sus palpitaciones, demasiado dulce como para dejar de saborearlo.

* * *

 **Y aquí está una breve aparición de KareO.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, este es mi pequeño regalo (verdaderamente pequeño).**

 **Disfrútenlo.**


End file.
